


Drowned

by sammikeys (penns_baby)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Creature Castiel, Creature Dean, Human Dean, Hunter Dean, Lonely Castiel, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Slow To Update, Temporary Character Death, Water Spirit, i'm still working out a schedule for this one, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penns_baby/pseuds/sammikeys
Summary: Castiel is a water spirit who sees hunter Dean. He falls in love and decides to make Dean his by drowning him and turning him into a water spirit also.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoralQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralQueen/gifts).



> Hi guys. So another new fic this one is a prompt. I'm not sure how long this will be or how often I will update but stick with me. I haven't abandoned a story yet and I don't plan to.
> 
> As always I own nothing. This is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. let me know what you think.
> 
> Also this first chapter is really short. They will get longer I promise I just wanted to set the stage a bit before getting into the actual story.

He had been alone for a long time. Almost longer than he could remember. The water used to flow freely here and he had family around him. As time went on less and less water flowed in here. It became closed off completely. When the water had closed off he had been separated from his family. Time went on marked by the rising and setting sun. After a while he quit keeping track. Everyday passed the same as the day before and he grew bored. He watched without much emotion as houses went up and came down around his little body of water. Only a couple houses remained and the humans that owned them stayed out of his lake. They believed the stories of a monster that would drown them and eat them. 

Castiel always scoffed at that idea. He didn’t eat humans, although he had drowned a couple over the years. They had seen him and tried to catch him or kill him. He wasn’t the scariest thing there though. He had heard whispers of something that lived in one of the houses, something that was much worse than he was. Not that it was any of his business, the ways of humans didn’t concern him. 

One night Castiel was sitting on a large rock that stuck out from the middle of the lake, watching a bouncing light in one of the houses. He thought this was strange because no one lived in that house. That was where the dangerous thing lived. He watched as a young man slipped out the back door and jogged down to the lake shore. He looked a little scared and was holding the thing that the bouncing light was coming out of.

Castiel was smitten. This man was all he could focus on. He was tall and Castiel would bet he was taller than the form he chose to take most of the time. He was captivated and wanted this man for himself. Castiel slipped back in the water and swam over to the shore next to where the young man stood. He reached out to grab his ankle and pull him in, but he stepped away before he could grab on. Castiel was upset he didn’t want this man to leave and never come back. So he hatched a plan if the beautiful young man wasn’t back tomorrow night he would just have to start luring people to the water. The man was obviously some sort of investigator he would have to come back if people started to drown in the lake.


End file.
